The Lone Ranger
by avrovulcan
Summary: Napoleon rescues a damsel in distress... or does he? Originally written for Picfic Tuesday on LJ.


They were well into the flight to New York and as tired as he was, he couldn't sleep, Napoleon glanced at his partner fast off in his seat, Illya always had the uncanny ability of falling asleep instantly anywhere, something the American was secretly envious of.

Earlier he'd flirted with Eileen, a blonde haired stewardess with a perfect figure, and obtained her phone number and the promise of a date, and endured the usual scowl from his partner that followed.

The in fight movie had finished and now playing was a black and white episode of 'The Lone Ranger'. With nothing better to do, Solo put his headphones on and watched the programme, hoping it would send him to sleep. As he watched, Napoleon thought about how both he and the masked man spent their lives fighting evil and making their world a better place.

….

He was galloping across the plains on a white stallion, his partner by his side as they faced the enemy. Funnily enough in his mind, Illya had the black wig and clothes he wore in the Indian Affairs Affair and looked every inch the part as he rode his paint horse.

In an attempt to rescue the sheriff's daughter, Napoleon had infiltrated the gang who had kidnapped her, by posing as an outlaw who was wanted even more than the renegades. To gain their trust he was to take part in a robbery. Illya was to keep in contact with Solo so he could keep the Russian apprised of the gang's plans.

While the two were talking together in secret about the next day's attack on a stagecoach, they found out it was to be a trap and the leader, Dirk Nelson, planned to kill Napoleon.

"Now we know what to do, I need you to go back to the Sherriff and let him know our plan and then you need to work together to get everything ready and in place," Solo said.

"I will go right away."

...

Solo was sat on his horse with the gang, waiting for the arrival of the stage, looking around he took note Nelson was not around, just as he'd learnt he wouldn't be, keeping up pretenses he turned to Dirk's second in command.

"Where's Nelson, Shouldn't he be here?"

The outlaw smiled slyly, "he'll be here when he's needed."

While it appeared he was looking over the group, he was in fact checking the location of the sheriff's men in preparation for the upcoming battle.

At Napoleon's signal the gang left their hiding place to meet the stagecoach, the posse also rode into the renegades and started rounding them up.

Illya was travelling in the stagecoach with Dirk; the gang leader having no clue who he was or that he was Napoleon's partner. As they drew near to the planned location of the ambush, the Russian tried to overpower the other man but Illya was knocked out instead.

The renegade leader leaped from the coach and tackled Napoleon to the ground, wrestling to get the upper hand while all around him his men were being taken down. Finally after knocking Nelson out, Solo scrambled to the coach to see what had happened to Kuryakin. As he reached the door, it opened and a slightly dishevelled Russian clambered down, rubbing his head.

"What happened to you?" Napoleon queried.

"He hit me," Illya replied in disgust, and then at his friend's worried expression added, "I am fine."

As the outlaws were taken to the local jail, Napoleon and Illya rode to the gang's hideout and rescued the sheriff's daughter. She threw her arms around the American's neck and kissed him with such enthusiasm, Kuryakin almost felt embarrassed.

Another mission successfully over; the two friends rode away, and a 'hi-yo silver, away,' drifted on the wind.

….

Solo woke at the sound of Kuryakin's voice calling him. They were about to land and the stewardess's were reminding passengers to fasten their seatbelts.

"I do not know what you were dreaming about, but you nearly gave me a black eye," Illya said to a still sleepy Napoleon.

"Just dreaming about being one of the good guys."

"Hmm, well, next time I would be grateful if you would leave me out of it."

The plane landed and taxied to it's stand. As usual the agents waited until all the passengers had left the aircraft before they made a move.

"Are you ready kemosabe?"

Napoleon did a double take, wondering if he'd heard right, "what did you just say, tovarisch?"

"I said, 'are you ready Napoleon'?" Looking at his friend with concern he asked, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, that's what I thought you said," Solo smiled.

As he stepped from the plane, he thought he heard 'hi-yo silver away' on the breeze, but passed it off as tiredness as he hurried after his friend.


End file.
